


灵种 5

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种 5

李赫宰与李东海相识多年，自以为了解李东海几乎赶得上了解自己。可自从那个帅气的小傻子和自己分开单独出了门派一次，这孩子看起来越发傻了，不仅傻还让人看不明白猜不透。

没过几天，自己沾了李东海的光，和他一同前往别的门派学习别派的绝学，李赫宰这才明白了李东海的异常。

他看向那人的眼神直率热情又不失温柔眷恋，落在李赫宰眼里，让他格外好奇。

看着是个凶巴巴的人啊，每次有师弟来闹都会冷冰冰一张脸。不过每回他都只是臭脸，并没有真的训过人动过手，反而时不时被逗得脸都绷不住，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

笑起来的时候那人全然没了冷冰冰的模样，软软娇娇的像只小猫。平日里也像猫，一靠近就会被挠，但是又让人恨不起来，只能傻笑着摸着自己被挠的伤口看着小猫优雅地舔着爪子。

看惯了冷冰冰小猫，谁都想冒着险去凑近一下，讨小猫赏自己一个笑脸。李赫宰不自觉也凑近，贱兮兮地去捉弄。

不对啊，为什么别人再怎么闹都只是被傲娇小猫轻轻推开，到了自己身上，就被小猫举着刀追着满门派跑。

是讨厌自己？李赫宰摸摸自己的脸，自己也不丑嘛。即便是在貌美的李东海身边，自己从来也不会被人忽略。虽然经常被开玩笑说像只猴子，但是他严肃起来的时候，精致如雕刻般的线条，配上那肃杀的面孔。江湖中都传他是月亮大人，冷峻如冰凉月色，只可远观。

谁能想到江湖上提起来肃然的月亮大人，是个嘚瑟自称自体发光宝石美男，喜欢捉弄人的淘气包。

金希澈和曺圭贤两个毒舌在知道他就是月亮大人的时候，嘴角都在抽搐。金钟云金厉旭两个傲娇则是在审视他许久后一人给了他一个白眼。温柔相待的只有菩萨一样的大师兄朴正洙，以及永远在一旁傻嗨的李东海。

“哥你首饰也太多了吧。”李赫宰每天要用牙龈对着金钟云好几次，取笑他一个大男人比姑娘家首饰还多。

金钟云首饰确实多，他对自己的认识还停留在自己身子骨弱时候的肉乎乎，平日里看着和自己亲近的师兄师弟都潇洒俊朗，便想着法子把自己打扮起来。

一开始还只是小心翼翼地收集各色玉佩蹀躞带一类的玉件，又不敢样样数数戴在身上，被金希澈看在眼里，大大方方给他戴了个赤金打造的长命锁，并且因着亲眼看到小狐狸不知道拒绝别人，醋意又霸道地不让他摘下来。

紧接着朴正洙给的发冠，曺圭贤给的扳指，金厉旭给的带钩。金钟云的小心思被这几个人摸得清清楚楚，耐不过他们的软磨硬泡，身上缀满了几人的占有的象征。

几人看在眼里虽然话不多说，但是眼神当中的几种情绪不断交锋，既满意金钟云听自己的话乖乖戴上首饰，又妒忌金钟云过于乖巧，来者不拒。

“哥首饰真的好多。”李东海把他比金钟云大一圈的身躯靠在金钟云的怀里，把玩着他脖颈上环绕的长命锁锁链，看起来像是个吃奶娃娃，衬得金钟云浑身充满了女性的妩媚温柔，如果忽略掉金钟云脸上十分明显的不爽。

“小不点你这一个周都别和我说话。”金钟云咬牙切齿地别过头去。

“别嘛，哥。”李东海结实的胳膊一挥，搂上了金钟云的脖颈，撒娇地蹭了蹭。

错觉吗？李赫宰在一旁看到金钟云似乎身子抖了一下。

不公平啊，以前就是两人一起闯祸自己一个人背锅，但是这崽子太漂亮了，连自己都无意识宠着。现在遇上金钟云，这差距简直天差地别。

同样都是说金钟云的首饰，自己和金钟云的刀天天见，李东海居然还能搂着金钟云。

李赫宰也委婉问过李东海，除了脸以外，他还有什么能得到金钟云宠爱的秘诀。

“钟云哥啊，就是心太软了。”李东海不知道想起了什么，一阵傻笑，看到李赫宰一脸疑惑的样子，眨眨眼思索了一下。

“钟云哥他是我的，即便现在不是我一个人的，以后肯定会是的。”小老虎志在必得的样子十分天真烂漫，但是李赫宰更加一头雾水。

“为什么呢？”

“因为。。我好喜欢哥，我想要哥。”李东海眼睛看向一点，彻底进入自己的世界里。

看着好兄弟肯定又幸福的模样，李赫宰觉得有些不知所措。自己的好兄弟喜欢的是一个男人，本就比其他人更不容易幸福，自己怎么能不站在他这一边，可是为什么心里感觉有些酸涩呢。

几日后李赫宰下山进城，闲逛着不知不觉就来到了首饰阁，一抬眼琳琅满目的宝石珠翠晃的他有些焦躁不安。

“哟，这位公子是来给心上人还是给令夫人买首饰？”老板看到这样一个样貌身姿都颇有气质的公子哥当然不会错过，赶忙上前来迎客。

“嗯。。不是，我就是闲逛着进来。。”李赫宰一听就急了，他哪来的心上人啊，更别说夫人了。

“唉，别不好意思啊。看公子也是一表人才，想必能如您眼的小娘子，定是跟仙女儿似的美人。这位小哥你听我这个过来人的，这感情上的事，千万别脸皮太薄。你就大胆地送，人家肯定眼巴巴儿等着你给她个信物天天看着念着你呢。”老板一边说一边几乎拉上李赫宰的胳膊。

“我敢打包票，你在咱家买首饰，保准讨得心上人欢心。”老板顺手拿了根簪子塞到李赫宰手中，“这咱家工匠新打的簪子，多少姑娘都看上了争着买。”

簪子样式不算繁琐，甚至有几分利落，剔透的红宝石艳而不俗，缀成梅花样式，不像女儿家常爱的艳丽招摇，反而有几分孤傲风骨。

李赫宰莫名想到金钟云，雪白的脸颊，乌墨的发，若是有这点点红梅做配，那该怎样的媚人风情。

如若他喜欢，他那双平常凶巴巴的凤眼肯定会笑的弯弯的，欢欢喜喜地把你买的簪子插进发丝里面，带了娇羞地让你看，尽显乖巧温顺。

回过神来李赫宰发现自己已经走出了首饰阁，手里攥的，正是那支发簪。

看着簪子，李赫宰犯了难。自己认识的所有的人里面，唯有金钟云，在他心中与这簪子相配。

平日里经常戏弄那人，若再将支明显是姑娘所用的发簪交给他，不知道这哥会不会恼羞成怒让自己不能活着回到自己门派里去。

李赫宰拿了发簪回去，白日里一直心神不宁。

看着李东海性质昂扬地说要去研究十全大补蔬菜汁给金钟云强壮一下身板，李赫宰又看了眼那支簪子，拿着簪子去了金钟云所住之处的屋顶。

像个采花大盗登徒子一样，李赫宰心想，羞赧地捂住脸蹲在人家屋顶上。

看一眼，就看一眼。李赫宰自己也说不清这种心思，只觉得心脏一下一下跳到咽喉处，让他整个大脑都在发晕发胀。

明明以前外出时候为了情报经常趴人屋顶偷看，做起来轻车就熟。但这次因为心虚，手一抖差点把一片瓦片给滑下去摔碎。

本以为能看见金钟云乖巧的睡颜，结果却看到一个意想不到的大美人，只着亵衣亵裤，自顾自地吃喝，大方到让李赫宰怀疑自己摸错了屋顶。

那个人也不算陌生，是金钟云的二师兄，与大师兄朴正洙一道，是平日里与金钟云关系最为亲近的两人。

李赫宰正欲再确认一下这是否是金钟云所住的屋子，便看见金钟云一边绞着湿发一边进了屋子。苍白的小脸变得粉雕玉琢，浑身散发着慵懒的气息。胸前的亵衣布料都被湿发濡湿到有些透，金希澈自然地帮金钟云绞干头发，金钟云放松地倚在金希澈怀里，眯眼笑的温柔。

李赫宰眼睁睁看着那两人相拥，然后一件件衣服被对方脱落，露出两具白瘦的身躯交缠一起。他看到金希澈用他的手抚摸着金钟云瘦到让人心疼的脸颊，脖颈，胸膛，小腹，最后到达私处。

他认真地吻着金钟云，手上也熟练地动作着，很快金钟云在他身下气喘吁吁，小猫被剪去了指甲，磨平了尖牙。

李赫宰全程看完了两人的欢愉，金希澈的荤话，金钟云的呻吟，两人交合时候淫靡的水声都令他脸红到爆炸。

“钟云爽不爽，是不是还是我最厉害。”金希澈说着腰挺得更加卖力，金钟云眼神都变得涣散，忙把脸埋进一旁枕头里去逃避，还是被金希澈转了头去交换了一个痴情的吻。

李赫宰知道金希澈光凭那张脸就就让多少姑娘痴狂不已，看到金钟云对他那般温顺，他感觉心里凉了一片。

李东海他该是没机会了啊，他默默地替好兄弟哀伤。

傻小子还以为自己的心情是替李东海难过，却没意识到那发簪已经被自己捏的死紧，生生印下一道红印。

在房顶发愣地吹了半天的风，李赫宰才后知后觉的想到一个问题，金希澈刚刚说的是“是不是还是我最厉害？”

什么意思？是不是意味着。。。金钟云和别人也有过？

想到这一层李赫宰的心里突然有些落寞，觉得今天这风吹得没劲极了。本想赶紧离开，结果鬼迷心窍一般的临走前又瞄了一眼，看到金钟云整个人都缩在金希澈的怀里安稳的睡着，金希澈一边闭着眼睛还一边轻拍着金钟云的背。

看来是真的很。。很钟意呢。。

不知道是不是为了印证自己的猜想，连着几日，李赫宰都乘着夜色去窥探。金钟云的床榻上经常有不同的男人。最多的是大美人二师兄金希澈，有时即便他说只是想搂着金钟云安安静静地睡觉，最后难免还是擦枪走火翻云覆雨。最让他吃惊的还是大师兄朴正洙，明明平日里是个菩萨心肠的人，房事的时候居然带着几分狠戾，每次都让金钟云哭的梨花带雨，身子抖成羔羊。李赫宰好几次都有种冲动，想冲进去把那人救下来抱进怀里带走。

还有金厉旭和曺圭贤两个老小，两人喜欢一起出现在朴正洙金希澈不在的日子里。一人一边乖巧地躺在金钟云的身边，如果忽略掉两个人的上下其手确实很是乖巧。

李赫宰看得出来，虽然和诸多师兄师弟都有着关系，但是大家并未把金钟云当做如妓子一般欲望的发泄口。每个人都企图独占金钟云，试图用爱意去攻陷他的内心。他不知道金钟云到底怎样想，或许那些个男人更想知道。有时候他在那些人的爱意里整个人都放松下来，任他们抚摸索取，但是更多的时候，李赫宰总觉得金钟云笼罩在自己都悲伤世界里，连高潮过后被人安抚，眼睛里也是如雾霭一般浓厚不见底的哀愁。

李东海那小子虽然长得帅，但是傻啊。李赫宰想起曺圭贤的吐槽，慢慢品味着单纯的李东海斗得过这些狐狸般狡猾的人的可能性，长叹一口气。说什么喜欢钟云哥，想要钟云哥就能让钟云哥变成你的，你的钟云哥可是那么多男人都挤破头想要独占的人。可若是李东海真的做到了，李赫宰想了想李东海怀里搂着金钟云，而金钟云也异常温顺贴心地回抱李东海的画面，心里却变得苦涩不堪。

为什么呀，自己不是李东海的好兄弟吗？如果他真的能得到金钟云，那自己不应该替他高兴吗。李赫宰使劲晃了晃自己的脑袋试图把那些酸溜溜的情绪都抛开，却发觉自己越陷越深，眼前都变得有些迷糊。

吧嗒一声，一滴情泪溢出眼眶，顺着鼻梁鼻尖落下。让李赫宰恍然惊醒，有个念头隐隐冒头。

不，不要，李赫宰落荒而逃。

往后李赫宰不再夜晚去偷窥金钟云，白日里也尽量躲着金钟云。但是再怎么躲，都没躲得过内心肆意生长的向往与惶恐。他和那首饰阁的老板交了朋友，从那儿又陆续买了些头面。老板会调笑着他年纪轻轻就和心上人蜜里调油，让人艳羡不已。

哪里来的和心上人的甜蜜，李赫宰苦笑地看着自己刚刚买的步摇，上面是一只灵动的鹂鸟。金钟云嗓子沙沙的，有些低沉，据说歌唱时如杜鹃啼血般让人心痛落泪。这鹂鸟与他倒是相配，只可惜只能在金钟云永远看不见的地方落灰。

拿着步摇打道回府，却听到有兵器交加的声音。此刻月黑风高，确实是办事的好时候。李赫宰不是个爱管闲事的人，可当他朝着反方向迈出那一步的一瞬间，他的心突然变得慌乱。

去看一眼，他的身体不由自主地返回，朝着那声音的地方奔去，心跳越来越快。

不！李赫宰急切地冲过去制止了强势那一方的攻势，堪堪将弱势那人救下来揽着后退到安全领域。

“钟云哥你怎么样？”李赫宰赶忙查看那人，虽然脸色无异，但是整个身子都像没有骨头支撑一般随着要倒下。

“没想到居然被月亮大人救了。”金钟云看到救自己的人是李赫宰倒也放心不少，甚至凑在李赫宰耳边开起来玩笑，看到李赫宰耳边红红的模样，不禁有些想笑，这孩子明明平日里整天叫自己什么自体发光宝石美男，自恋到除了李东海全员都嫌弃的地步，怎么一表现表现倒不好意思了。

“无妨，大意中了软骨散。”金钟云从应激的恐惧中回过神来，浑身像是松懈了开关，任由软骨散侵蚀自己的整个身躯，连舌头都有些酥麻，话语变得黏连模糊，气若游丝地落在李赫宰耳朵里，让他心下不安。

“你怎么能这般不小心，要不是。。”李赫宰想说的话刚冒出头，就被金钟云带着疑惑的眼神给堵了回去。要不是我这种话，好像李赫宰在这一刻成为金钟云生命里唯一一个存活下来的姓名。

“是是，要不是月亮大人相救，小的早就一命呜呼啦。”金钟云没能察觉到李赫宰的情绪，只当他替他担心过度，调皮着继续开玩笑来缓和气氛，“以后会好好注意的，月亮大人请大人不计小人过。”

李赫宰平日里整天被金钟云骂，哪听得金钟云这般软声软气地跟自己示好过，这可难倒了李赫宰，不知道是不是该跟小猫卖乖讨他个笑。

正万分纠结的时候刚刚和金钟云打斗那人已经不耐烦地朝他们二人冲了过来，李赫宰也不慌，一手搂紧金钟云的细腰，让他与自己身体紧贴几乎成为一体，一手甩出华丽却致命的剑花。金钟云曾和李东海交过手，自然知道这是他们门派里的剑法，但是李赫宰的动作更为流畅自然。他的肢体比他手中那支更像是一把剑，锋利利落。无需太多动作，李赫宰气定神闲地转身移步，明明是在躲避，却像是在逗耍对方一般。

那人也是恼羞成怒，急急地扑向李赫宰金钟云两人。李赫宰却不急，美人在怀，不自觉地想慢下来，让时间都停在此刻。直到金钟云在他怀里打了个不易察觉的小哈欠，李赫宰才毫不留情将剑戳中对方眉心。

“困了？”李赫宰将剑收回剑鞘，手掌抚摸金钟云小脑袋，话语里满满的宠溺。

“对啊，月亮大人带我回家好不好？”金钟云话语间都是撒娇意味，听得李赫宰忍不住咽口水，心想怪不得那些男人都要像姑娘一样为他争风吃醋。

虽然贪恋美人在怀里时的温暖馨香，但是考虑到回去的路程，李赫宰还是选择把那轻的像朵云的人背到了后背上。

“小的必将铭记月亮大人的救命之恩，他日必。。。”金钟云缩在李赫宰的后背，声音越来越弱，很快就睡了过去。

李赫宰知道是软骨散彻底发了药效，但内心还是为金钟云对自己的信任依赖而柔软。

回去之后将金钟云放在自己的房间床榻上，李赫宰上下打量了一番，这还是他头一回正大光明地看金钟云的房间，以前偷看的种种让他捂着臊红的脸颊，情不自禁从指缝间去瞄金钟云薄薄的唇，脑海里涌入无数金钟云与人亲吻缠绵的画面。

生怕自己忍不住做个采花贼，李赫宰赶忙离开金钟云的房间，去洗了个澡冷静一下。

饶是冷水澡也压不住少年的火气，加上英雄救美的兴奋，都让李赫宰辗转反侧。

想见他，从屋顶看就不会忍不住吧。李赫宰想着，匆匆套上外衣又奔到金钟云屋顶上，却看到了他最意外的人。

那是。。。李东海？李赫宰整个人瞬间被浇了一盆冷水。他一直以为还傻傻只知道幻想金钟云那傻小子，此刻正伏在金钟云身上，贪婪地啃咬着金钟云的胸膛和脖颈。

“小不点，你轻点。”本以为金钟云还未清醒，结果当金钟云喊出他给李东海起的昵称的时候，李赫宰觉得自己才是最傻的那个人。

原来所有人都有资格承欢于他裙下，只有他李赫宰，只有他李赫宰，连一份奢望都不敢乞求。

皓月当空，月凉如水，李赫宰听到那两人交融时候的声音，像是一个个耳光打在自己脸上，脸上火辣辣地痛，可是心却是冰冷。他自以为是地替李东海感到揪心，到最后发现骗谁都骗不了自己，想要金钟云的，不仅仅是他们，不仅仅是李东海，还有他自己，李赫宰。

看着房间里被李东海熊抱着再次睡过去的金钟云，李赫宰再也压抑不住内心的猛兽，进屋后从睡得安稳的李东海怀里将人轻轻抱走，带到自己房内。

不甚熟练地用绯红的梅花样宝石簪子将金钟云的乌发挽起，记忆中母亲绾发的时候明明两三下就用发簪将头发固定好，李赫宰怎么弄都还是有发丝滑落，却显得金钟云更为慵懒娇媚。步摇，珠花，手钏一一戴上，金钟云整个人被首饰包裹起来，明明是个男子，却和这些首饰一点也不违和，乍一看就是个娇软明媚的小女儿。

“钟云哥首饰虽多，但他们哪里知道，和哥最配的，明明是这些啊。”李赫宰自顾自说着，取了首饰阁老板所赠的口脂，指腹轻轻按压磨蹭在金钟云有些红肿的薄唇上，让它显得更为红润。

“嗯，老板没骗我，真甜。”李赫宰将剩余在指腹上的口脂吮掉，还觉得不够掩盖他内心的苦，凑近金钟云的唇，舌尖轻轻细品口脂的甜蜜。

好软，明明薄薄两片唇肉，却像熟烂的桃子果肉一样，有一种入口即化的错觉。李赫宰想着刚刚李东海的粗鲁蛮劲，含住金钟云的唇舌时几乎不敢用一丁点力气，因此虽然金钟云睡得不算安稳但依旧没被李赫宰弄醒。

李赫宰低头便能看见李东海在金钟云脖颈上留下的红印，心里的苦蔓延开来让他整个胸腔都觉得堵塞，眼睛紧闭让那酸胀溢出，放大唇上的触感来安慰自己。

金钟云的手软软小小，他的舌也是如此。李赫宰温柔得用自己的舌头将金钟云的舌头卷起包裹，唇肉摩擦之时，两人的舌头也相依起舞。

直到金钟云的小脸变得红扑扑，李赫宰才把人放开，银丝将二人的唇舌相连，无声地宣告着刚刚的淫靡，啪的一下断在两人的嘴角。

像是睡着了流口水的小孩子，李赫宰看着金钟云的憨态，忍不住又啄了一口那人的软唇。

本就没什么衣物，李赫宰将金钟云纤瘦的赤裸身躯抱在怀里细细抚摸，发现果然如他所想，是丝绸一般的光滑，玉石一般都细腻。虽然瘦弱，但是骨骼上覆盖的肉都软软嫩嫩  
，抱起来摸起来都不觉得硌手。

凌厉的蝴蝶骨，流畅的腰线，还有稍显圆润的臀肉，李赫宰的手指划过，带起金钟云皮肤上的些许小颗粒。

冷了？李赫宰随手抓起一旁的白色薄被裹住金钟云的身体，紧紧搂紧怀里用自己的温度来温暖美人。

白色之下的金钟云看起来纯净圣洁，与眼下他赤身裸体地在一个男人怀里的现实相差巨大。

李赫宰知道男人之间是用的后庭，手指顺着臀瓣滑下去探索那个洞口，摸到潮湿柔软的一块，心下了然。

小心翼翼地用自己的阳物对准那个湿答答软乎乎的洞口，随即一捅到底。金钟云明显是能感受到这突如其来的侵略，可是眼睛有些肿胀，整个人迷迷糊糊地在梦境和现实中间挣扎。

后庭的炽热和冲撞，让他一半觉得自己是在做春梦，一半又觉得是李东海那虎崽子睡到一半又发情折腾自己。

“小不点别闹了，让我好好睡一觉罢。”金钟云懒懒地用小手推了一下对方，嘟嘟囔囔地噘起小嘴。

突然一声闷雷轰隆隆地响起，吓得金钟云猛地睁开凤眼，这才惊觉此刻侵略自己的那人是平日里最喜欢惹他生气，也是今晚救了自己那人，李赫宰。

他有些看不透李赫宰，一开始这人以欺负他为乐，虽然自己最后凭借着武力也没吃啥亏，但是金钟云总觉得这人损他的话是真假参半，总有几分让金钟云觉得李赫宰是真的觉得他很糟糕。再后来这人有段时间又像是一直躲自己，见了面也不再玩闹，匆匆打过招呼就跑掉。直到今晚他将自己救下，那一瞬间他明白了那些叫他月亮大人的人，他披着月光而来，成为夜晚的主宰。

就在金钟云被救以后以为自己和这个别派小师弟终于修复好关系，一睁眼却发现自己被李赫宰搂在怀里，侵略着身体。

“不。。”金钟云想不明白为什么会是这样，话语都梗在喉咙里，随着李赫宰的顶撞，迟迟组织不起来想说的话。

“不什么，李东海可以，我就不可以吗，钟云哥。”李赫宰眼神里都是悲伤愤怒，全然没有了柔情蜜意。那声小不点让他回忆起偷看时候的卑微，“朴正洙可以，金希澈可以，金厉旭可以，曺圭贤可以，他们都可以。”李赫宰越想越痛，每说一个名字身下就多几分凶狠，雷灵根的恼怒让屋外的雷声得以助长，一声声压得金钟云失去抵抗力。步摇随着他的身体晃的如花枝乱颤，大小珠翠彼此碰撞发出清脆混乱的声音。

李赫宰曾经远远地看过金钟云在他人身下的媚态，却从没近距离看到他白皙细腻的皮肉因情事而变成美味的肉粉色，深墨绿的凤眸蓄满泪水，随时要滑落在他精致的小脸上。

软骨散的后劲，被李东海侵略过后的疲惫，以及金钟云最怕的雷声，样样数数都让金钟云变成一个坏了的漂亮人偶，任由李赫宰动作。

李赫宰手指挑起金钟云脖颈上细细的赤金打造的长命锁的链条，缓慢地缠绕上自己手指，绞住了金钟云的脖颈。

“咳。。咳。。”金钟云感觉到自己的喉咙被轻轻勒紧束缚，略微缺氧带来的晕眩感，和身下的刺激感交织，让他止不住地颤抖，大张着小嘴一下一下粗重着呼气吸气，却被李赫宰夺走了最后一点救命稻草。

穴口本就软烂，经过李赫宰的抽插研磨，越发多的肠液漏出，还有一直被忽略的花穴中的蜜汁，全都漟在两人腿根股缝间，粘稠湿滑。两人身子都起了薄汗，李赫宰干脆把包裹金钟云身体的薄被再次扔到一边，与他彻彻底底的肌肤相亲。

金钟云已经被恐惧和快感冲击得几乎不知道自己是谁，眼前侵略自己的又是谁，被子被扯开的一瞬间他长开双臂回抱住李赫宰，紧紧抱住此刻他唯一的依靠。这一抱让李赫宰猝不及防地被步摇的珠翠甩到了脸，随手将本就晃到几乎脱落的步摇取下，黑色瀑布散落下来，让原本变得有几分血色的皮肤再次被衬得苍白。

李赫宰的手背抚摸安抚着小猫的后背，手指缠上他的黑发。都说头发软的人心肠也软，李赫宰此刻算是明白了李东海说的金钟云心软是什么意思。

被雷声震慑得小猫即便被艹得舒服，也极力压抑自己，只敢在喉咙里面呼噜噜几声。偶尔才娇娇地喘一下，喘完还害怕地捂嘴，不让李赫宰看自己的脸。直到两人释放出来，他俩还保持着这看起来毫不情欲的相拥抚摸。

“钟云哥，在所有人当中，我能排第几？”李赫宰想起金希澈问金钟云的荤话，喘着粗气地学着问。

“你说什么胡话。”金钟云又气又怕，牙床抖个不停。

“乖，小心咬到自己舌头。”李赫宰温柔地又偷了个香，轻轻捏住金钟云的下颌骨逼迫他张开嘴。

“哥，既然他们都有资格成为你的裙下之臣，那请务必不要扔下我。”


End file.
